Mask From Beyond The Void
by LivingDeath.666
Summary: Louise wanted a powerful familiar, something that wouldn't mark her as a failure, a zero, little did she realize she summoned the personal servant of the fabled Outsider himself. Dark, powerful Louise, Dark Corvo
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading Fan fiction for quite a while now, so I've been inspired to write a story of my own, this is my first story, so reviews are deeply appreciated. I don't own Dishonored or Familiar of Zero, if I did I wouldn't be posting this story, so I present to you…**

**Mask from beyond the void.**

**Chapter 1 – More Than you wished for**

"Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere"

Louise gulped audibly when her name was called, shakily walking to the summoning circle, ignoring the taunts and laughing of her fellow students.

"Louise the Zero!"

"She can't even perform a simple spell; does she think she'll succeed this time?"

"She'll destroy the school!"

Louise ignored these hateful comments as she made her way through the crowd, silently praying to Brimir, hoping this would work, she spent the last couple of days and nights feverishly double checking and triple checking her notes. She wanted a strong familiar, a powerful familiar, a manticore, like mother, or a dragon, but at this point she would settle for anything, as long as it worked. As long as it didn't mark her as a failure.

She met the gaze of Professor Colbert, who smiled and nodded for her to continue, of all the people at the academy, he alone believed in her, he knew in his heart she was destined for great things.

Louise stepped on the platform, and gazed at the circle, "I'll show you all" she darkly muttered, raising her wand and speaking loudly, began the summons.

"I beg of you, my servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call! I wish from the very bottom of my heart, answer to my guidance and appear!"

Louise waited, and waited, yet nothing happened, she was in shock, and tears began to form, she had failed, she was going be expelled from the academy, and live in humiliation for the rest of her life.

She fell to her knees and cried, ignoring the cruel laughter of the students, the taunting of Kirche, and the look of pity from Professor Colbert.

She had failed, and proven herself a zero once again. She didn't understand what went wrong, her spell was flawless, the preparations perfect.

While Louise was absorbed in self-pity, she didn't notice the runes glowing a sickly green and black light, the air above the circle warping, swallowing the light from the surrounding area. Colbert did notice however, and grabbed Louise, shaking her from her stupor, and ran. The other students panicked, fearing the worst, an explosion that would level the summoning area.

But the circle didn't explode, the unnatural phenomena continued to absorb the surrounding light, making a tearing sound, like silk being torn. Suddenly the site was bathed in an unholy purple and black light, coming from the rift, and a fine black mist started to come forth, shaping itself into a figure.

Meanwhile Louise was watching the entire event, her eyes rapt with attention, wondering what was happening, when the shape of the figure started to clear, and gasped.

It was a being seemingly wrought from a nightmare, dressed in what might have been a coat worthy of a noble, now ragged and faded, black leather boots, whose silver buckles were scratched and scuffed, a sash of sorts, adorned with strange trinkets, carved in an arcane language. Armed to the teeth, with a wicked looking knife, a strange looking mechanical crossbow, pouches on its legs, a holster on its left leg, and numerous bulges in its pockets that Louise could only assume held more lethal weaponry. And lastly, its face, or more correctly, the mask it wore, made in the grisly image of a skull, inspiring fear in the young girl.

Louise not only was horrified by the things physical appearance, but she also noticed the menacing aura it gave off, promising death and dismemberment to who or whatever dare cross its path.

The creature moved, looking around, taking in its surroundings, with no one else courageous enough to speak or move, until one Kirche von Zerbst decided to break the silence "It seems the zero has outdone herself once again, summoning a commoner of all things, why he looks like a bandit, and is dressed in rags"

The class, gotten over its initial fear and confusion, pointed and laughed at Louise, who was shocked that she summoned a plebian! She wouldn't be able to show her face to her family, and was sure to be disowned, and live life in poverty like the commoner she summoned.

She turned to Professor Colbert and begged "Please, Please let me try the summons again, this has to be a mistake, I can't have commoner as a familiar, this is a horrible mistake!" she pleaded, but Colbert only shook his head, answering" I'm sorry Louise, that that is not allowable, the summoning ritual is sacred, it affects a mages entire life, trying a second time would utter blasphemy against the ritual itself"

Louise looked utterly downtrodden by this statement. She would never have powerful familiar like mother.

While Louise was sulking the professor spoke up again, "now go and complete the ritual"

Louise numbly nodded and began to walk to her familiar, who suddenly looked at her, studying her with its strange glass eyes, and raised its left hand, which had a strange tattoo.

Her familiars mark glowed green, and Louise's whole world turned a sinister purple, she turned around and noticed everything stopped in its tracks, water droplets hung in the air frozen, and her whole class was motionless.

Even the wind stopped, there was no noise at all, and it was if the stranger had…

No, that was impossible, nothing could stop time, and not even the most powerful of mages would be able to do something like this, she was terrified, had she summoned a demon?

Louise look at her familiar again, who walked up to her, kneeled down in front of her, and looked her in the face before removing its mask.

It was a man; she would have thought he was roguishly handsome if not for his pure black, emotionless eyes boring into her; it seemed if he was staring into her soul, measuring her worth, and finding her wanting. She felt new fear, like she was not worthy for this being before her, until it spoke in strange tongue she was unable to understand, his voice was dark, and deep, like he carried a weight on his soul.

He then took her right hand, and pressed his left hand over it.

Louise screamed.

It felt like her hand was being branded, a mark similar to the strangers, but much simpler burn itself into the back of her hand, she then watched her world turn dark as she faded into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's me again, here to present to you another chapter of Mask From Beyond The Void, but before I do, I want to say a few things.**

**I thank all of you who read my story and reviewed it, and who liked it, I also thank those of you who pointed out my flaws and what needs to fixed, I deeply appreciate constructive criticism, it allows me to further polish my writing.**

**And for those of you asked, Corvo will be a high chaos, but he won't be stab happy and butcher everyone who pisses him off, and the reason Corvo has black eyes and can gift people with the mark is because he has become the personal servant of the Outsider himself, who has allowed Corvo these liberties as he deems fit. The black eyes signify the Outsiders owning of Corvo.**

**So without further entry, I present to you**

**Mask From Beyond The Void**

**Chapter 2 The Realm of emptiness**

"Thump" "thump"

"Thump" Thump"

Louise awoke on her back, her heart beating wildly, her hand faintly burning still from the strange mark her familiar gave her.

She pushed herself up, and took a look at her surroundings, it seems she passed out from the ceremony, and was taken to the hospital wing of the academy, her head spinning from the event that took place. She looked at the back of her hand and studied the mark on it.

It appeared to be some sort circular imprint, with strange markings around it; none of the markings bore any resemblance to Louise.

She took another look around her room and found it odd how no else was present, shouldn't a nurse be present? And where was the disturbing familiar she summoned?

Louise pushed herself of the bed and made her way to the door and opened it, and gasped in horror.

There were only a few feet of floor outside the door before it dropped off into nothingness, she stared at the bizarre scenery before her, and there was buildings and patches of floor floating around her.

"Where am I?"

Louise wondered aloud and spotted a path of floating rocks and other debris forming a path, with great trepidation Louise stood on a floating rock, and when she was sure that she wouldn't fall to her doom she made her way along the strange road.

As Louise made her way along the path she noticed a monstrous whale swimming or floating far away, its grotesque form watching her, she could only shiver and continued on.

She eventually made her way to large rock, with a strange shrine its center, around the shrine were piles of what Louise could only assume were bones, carved with arcane symbols that were vaguely reminiscent of her mark.

When she approached the unusual monument the world around her swirled with darkness, with only the shrine remaining visible.

Suddenly a figure materialized, floating above the disturbing shrine.

He was dressed in an elegant suit, with hair darker than midnight, and eyes as dark as the abyss, just like the eyes of the familiar she summoned….

"_**Hello Louise" **_the mysterious entity greeted her, his tone amused and cold

"_**It would seem your life has taken a new direction, has it not?"**_

Louise could only dumbly nod, shaken by the aura the being before her radiated, it spoke of cold emptiness, and radiated a power planes above her.

"_**When you began your summoning spell I allowed I allowed you to borrow my personal servant Corvo as your companion, and he has deemed you worthy of my attention".**_

"_**He seems to believe you have great potential, and gifted you with my mark, for this I have drawn you into the void, for I am the Outsider, and you bear my mark"**_

"_**The people in your world use magic, but what I have given you far exceed anything they wield, for you now wield the void, power over emptiness and darkness. This power now yields to your will, my gift to you"**_

"_**For I have seen your failed attempts at magic, and I have watched your humiliation at the hands of your fellow man"**_

"_**You will train under my servant, and strengthen your power, for the following trials to come will test you dearly"**_

"_**And when you grow strong, what will you do? Will you wrong those who trespassed you? Or will you take a different road? Whatever you choose, I expect to be entertained"**_

With these final words, the mysterious Outsider disappeared; leaving Louise thoroughly confused and disturbed, was she only a form of entertainment for this supernatural being? But she had power now, power to change her life, and she would not waste it, as Louise thought, the world she was in dissolved, and Louise fell asleep.

When she woke in the real world, Louise found herself in a hospital bed, with a worried nurse over her, principle Osmond standing nearby with a worried look, and her familiar, if he could be called that, standing next to her bed, his masked visage standing guard over her.

"_Are you alright young one?" _ The masked man, Corvo, asked her.

Louise nodded, and was about to assault him with questions when suddenly the nurse butted in

"You need rest dearie; the summoning ritual took a lot of you it seems, I'll see to it you get fed, now everyone else, out!" she pushed the principle out, and was about to do the dame to Corvo, until Louise's voice rang out.

"My familiar stays"

The nurse shrugged in acknowledgement, and let the room to get food for Louise.

Louise turned to Corvo and asked

"Corvo is it?"

The Corvo nodded his head and replied

"_It seems you've already met my master, he has instructed me to teach you the ways of the void, of shadow and silence, of control over the arcane and the physical realm, when you recover from the stress of the contract, and we will begin your training"._

Louise nodded , her life was now in her hands, and those who forsook her will pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya People, Its Living Death, sorry if I haven't been updating regularly, I've been really busy lately, so I'll try updating every weekend.**

**It seems some of you were questioning Louise's believing the Outsider so quickly, as well as her uncharacteristic thirst for vengeance, just remember Louise begged for power, and was marked by Corvo. The Mark is heavily influencing Louise's soul, poisoning it with dark thoughts, affecting her mind and her body, but that doesn't mean she won't fight it. Also, I will not be doing a good Louise bad Louise dual story, mine is simply dark Louise, not good, not evil, but not afraid to take the lives of those who deserve it. **

**I won't waste your time any further, so I present to you….**

**Mask From Beyond The Void**

**Chapter 3 The Art of Emptiness **

"_Consort not with monsters, lest thee become a monster thyself" _Friedrich Nietzsche

Louise was sleeping peacefully in her own bed, in her own room, when suddenly a voice called out to her.

"_Louise" _

In response to this Louise turned over, ignoring the annoying voice trying to rouse her from slumber.

"_LOUISE!"_

The voice called out again, much louder this time, scaring Louise out her bed, bringing her face to face to the masked face of Corvo, who growled impatiently at her.

"_Louise, tell me, do you want to master your mark or do you not?"_

Louise frantically nodded, this was her chance to remedy her life, and she did not want to waste this chance given to her.

"_Then dress yourself, and make way to the forest outside the school, you have 20 minutes"_

With these words Corvo silently dematerialized in front of her, with no indication he was ever there.

Louise stared in the spot he once occupied before quickly dressing herself, she mused to herself the irony of the situation, instead of her familiar dressing her and tending to her needs, she was following her familiars orders, she then realized that the standard mage-familiar bond no longer applied, it was as if she was the familiar….

Louise hurriedly made her way out of her room and through the academy halls, ignoring the curious looks of the servants and some of the staff as she made her way out of the school and headed to the forest as quickly as she could.

Louise made it to the edge of the forest, gasping for air and looked around for Corvo; she realized if he was there she couldn't see him due to how dark it was.

She suddenly saw something flicker into existence in front of her, and could vaguely see the form of her mentor.

"_Not fast enough girl" _

"But I made it on time!" Louise protested hotly

"_Just barely" _was Corvo's reply "You_ need to be faster"_

"_Now then girl, let me see your mark"_

Louise held out her left hand for Corvo to study, after looking at it for a couple of minutes Corvo spoke again.

"_You bear the Outsider's Mark of the Arcane; this mark allows the bearer to more deeply pull into the void, giving you access to the more esoteric aspect of the Outsider" _

"What does your Mark mean Corvo?"

"_Mine is the Mark of Shadow, those gifted with it are given access to the devious and stealthy side of the Void, allowing us to pass by our enemies undetected, an assassin's perfect tool"_

"_Now if you're done asking questions I will now teach you how to use your Mark, and bend the Void to your will"_

At these words Louise excitedly drew out her wand, only for Corvo to shake his head,

"_You won't need that, throw it away, the Mark serves as your conduit to the void"_

With some hesitancy Louise threw her wand to the ground, and lifted up her marked hand, which had started to glow an unearthly green

"_The first technique you'll learn involves gathering the void into your palm and directing the darkness like an arrow"._

"_Now hold out your hand"_

Louise did as instructed, and held out her glowing palm

"_Empty your mind, feel yourself be hollow, like nothing, you ARE NOTHING"_

"_Pour nothingness into your hand, and release it"_

Louise did as instructed and calmed her mind, and focused on concentrating on her palm, soon wisps of a dark purple mist began to form in her palm, which came together in a sphere. She was so entranced by the glowing sphere that she broke concentration, and the ghostly sphere shot out and hit a rock. Upon impact the rock imploded, leaving nothing but dust. Soon after the failed attempt Louise felt a deep ache in her body; it was as if a part of her soul was ripped out, she fell to her knees coughing, and she felt so weak.

Corvo walked up to her, shaking his head "_That's why I told you to concentrate young one, you poured too much of your soul into the void bolt"_

"_All of your abilities depend on the strength of your soul, if you use them when you're not ready, you'll suck out your soul and leave your body behind as an empty husk"_

Louise looked horrified at this information, and was afraid to carry on, but Corvo encouraged her

"_If you did like I asked, and concentrated you wouldn't feel so drained, now do it again"_

Trembling, Louise got back on her feet, and readied another void bolt, this time she concentrated and released it at a nearby sapling, the bolt of miasma hitting it dead center and imploding it upon itself, leaving nothing but disintegrating splinters of wood.

Louise waited for the pain to come again this time, instead she only felt a little tired, like she ran for a couple minutes instead of excruciating pain

"I did it!" Louise excitedly exclaimed,

"_Good" _Corvo said, "_Now do it again"_

"What, why!?" Louise worriedly asked.

"_You need to work on your control; you can't hope to master any other techniques if you can barely cast the Void bolt" _while Corvo was saying this he walked over to a pile of rocks, picked on up, and tossed it high in the air, _"Hit the rock girl"._

Louise nodded and readied another bolt in her palm, and released it; the bolt missed its mark by a large margin. With a downcast look Louise was about to prepare another bolt, but Corvo stepped in saying.

"_Instead of launching the bolt, image the projectile vaporizing the target while you're forming it"._

Louise did as instructed and readied another bolt, and imagined it hitting the midair rock, the stream of darkness hit the rock perfectly, and reduced it dust, Corvo then picked up another rock, and threw that one into the air as well, this continued for several hours until Corvo announced that Louise understood the technique.

"_Now I will teach you a trans- locational ability called blink, it allows you to silently teleport short range as long as you can see it and nothing blocks your way to the destination"_

"_As with void bolt you must empty your mind, embrace nothingness, and imagine yourself moving through space to your desired location."_

Louise nodded and cleared her mind as she had been doing before, and imagined pulling herself through the void to her desired location, the desired location so happened to be on top of a large rock, which would have been normally impossible to get to without flying. Louise then felt a bizarre feeling, like she was reduced to liquid, compressed, then shot out faster than the speed of light to the top of the rock, where she felt herself uncompressed and restored to her original form. When Louise was fully corporal again she emptied her stomach's contents all over the rock she was now on, while her masked teacher only laughed at her misery as Louise moaned while the effects of the blink wore off.

"_You did well your first time young one, you'll get used to the sensation of blinking, now continue to practice until I say stop"_

Louise groaned at this, she never thought mastering the Mark would be so painful, but she complied, and blinked on top of a large tree branch, where she promptly fell to her knees, hugging the branch like her life depended on it and dry heaving , however, the sensation wasn't so bad this time. She stood up slowly again, and blinked to the ground, ignoring the queasy sensation, which she discovered was lessening as she got used to this new power.

Louise practiced wielding her mark with Corvo well past the morning, and into the evening, it was at this point she realized that she hadn't eaten all day, and was very hungry; Corvo took notice of this and announced that training today was over, and told Louise to eat and prepare herself for tomorrow. For the training had just begun….

Several arduous weeks of training with Corvo had gifted Louise with several new powers, although they were all the simplest forms of the Mark, Louise was never happier in her life than this moment, well, other than time spent with her beloved sister Cattleya. Louise also noticed physical changes about herself as well, her eyes were no longer pink, they were red with black spots spread out unevenly, and her hair had darkened considerably and had black strands in it as well. She had grown several inches and was no longer flat chested; she now had a modest a cup, at least that cow Kirche couldn't make fun of her being a boy.

Oh how she wanted to kill that bitch, how she taunted her for being unable to use magic, how she flaunted herself to every male on the academy like a whore, how she made herself to be better than Louise in every way. But now Louise had the power to end her life silently and in the bloodiest fashion possible, she could implode her with a void bolt, blink behind her and choke her out, summon a burst of wind and blow her out a window. Infect her with plague and watch her rot.

As Louise thought these dark things she started to grow uneasy, old Louise would never think these things, sure Zerbst was attention whore, but she had never done anything that truly harmed her except for Louise's own pride.

She worriedly looked down at her Mark; did she make a contract with some dark god? Did she inadvertently sell her soul and humanity for power, just because she couldn't use magic? Would she snap and actually kill someone?

"NO!" Louise angrily exclaimed, she would not fall to temptation, these powers served her will now, just as Corvo said, but she would not end up like Corvo, she would not give up her soul, she would still retain her humanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm here to present to you another chapter of Mask From Beyond The Void, but before I do, I want to inform the readers of what Louise has learned so far**

**Void Bolt; Louise shoots out a condensed sphere of void energy that upon impact cause everything within a 5 foot radius to implode, spirit consumption low**

**Blink; allows the user to rapidly move medium distances in an instant silently, the technique is more similar to high speed movement, so the user can only blink to a place that the user sees, spirit consumption low**

**Void Gaze, allows Louise to see in the dark and sense out magical objects, as well as roughly gaging opponent's disposition to Louise, such as deceit, spirit consumption low**

**Devouring Swarm; allows Louise to summon Giant Pandyssian rats, these rats are infected with plague and will infect victims with the near incurable disease if they are not quickly eaten alive by the monstrous rodents, spirit consumption medium**

**Murder of Crows; summons a flock of blood thirsty crows from the void that will tear at the flesh of opponents until death, spirit consumption medium**

**Wind Blast; Louise summons a dark gale from the void, it can blow opponents or objects to their doom or can be compressed and used to cut objects in half, spirit consumption low**

**These are the abilities Louise knows so far, Corvo has all of his techniques, maxed out; these are the abilities Louise will eventually know**

**Bend Time; allows the user to temporarily stop time, as the user practices more, the longer the time stop applies, spirit consumption high**

**Possession; allows the user to possesses a living creatures body for a limited period of time. As the user's experience increases it will allow them to possess larger creatures and humans, spirit consumption high**

**Mind Warp, allows the user to alter the memories of a target, animal of human, spirit consumption medium**

**Agility; allows the user supernatural flexibility, strength, and reflexes and greater running speed, spirit consumption low**

**Hell Fire: allows the user to summon a supernatural fire from the void that can melt steel and stone, spirit consumption high**

**Dispel; allows the user to negate all magic directed at the user, as well as destroying magical constructs with ease, spirit consumption medium**

**Mist; allows the user to become mist, becoming invulnerable and able to move great distances quickly, spirit consumption medium**

**Darkness Visions; allows the user brief glimpses of the future, spirit consumption extreme**

**Fear; allows the user to instill terrifying fear in an enemy, causing them to flee, spirit consumption low**

**Grip; allows the user to grab distant objects, also allows them to paralyze victims, spirit consumption low**

**Regenerate; allows the user to heal health and lost limbs, spirit consumption high**

**Soul steal; allows a user to steal an enemy's vitality, restoring your own health and spirit level, spirit consumption, medium**

**As usual i dont own Dishonored or Familiar of Zero**

**That's all I have to add for notes, so I present to you audience the fight you've been waiting for**

**Mask From Beyond The Void**

**Chapter 4 A lesson taught and a choice further questioned**

_It hides behind stars and under hills, and in empty holes it fills, it comes first and follows after, silences life and ends laughter J.R.R Tolkien_

Life had gotten much better for Louise ever sense her Void training with Corvo, filled with newfound confidence, she had become much happier. No longer were the days which she dreaded the mornings, the jeers of her classmates, or the pity of her teachers.

No one knew of her or Corvo's power, she practiced her mark deep in the forest with him and wanted to keep it that way, she didn't want the attention of people knowing her dark skills, which would most definitely be considered blasphemous by the followers of Brimir.

Louise also noticed that Corvo not only taught her, but also kept watch over her, protected her, ever silent until something had to said, keeping by her side always. She had never found the courage to ask him of his life before giving her the Mark of the Outsider.

She had guessed he might have been a noble; his faded attire once spoke of wealth and a position of power. Yet he never acted like one, he was never greedy, demanding, or any of the other traits she observed from the nobility of her land.

…

It was the second year student's day off, so Louise, with Corvo following, decided to go to the nobles dining area to eat, ignoring the whispering and pointing of her fellow students, with Corvo standing behind her, watching.

"Look at Louise, bringing her filthy commoner familiar with her to eat, the nerve!"

"It looks like the contract between them has corrupted Louise, look at her hair! And her sickly eyes!"

"I think her familiar is a murderer, look at his mask! I bet he's killed people!"

"She probably paid him to be her familiar, because zero can't do magic"

Louise ignored these insults, privately amused at their jeering; they would be in silence of her and Corvo's presence if they even saw a fraction of his power.

After finishing her meal Louise got up, with her companion following, left the building, intending to go straight to the forest when her rival Kirche stopped her.

"Why isn't it Louise the Zero? It's a shame you had to summon a commoner instead of a real familiar like Flame" Kirche said while motioning to her fire Salamander.

The old Louise would have normally been upset, now she just didn't care, wishing she could blow her cover and summon a burst of wind to send the wretched girl half way to the moons, but she held her tongue.

"What Louise? No retort? I bet you paid a mercenary to pretend to be your familiar since you fail so spectacularly at magic" With these final words Kirche walked off, laughing a Louise.

Louise only glared at Kirche before turning to her teacher "Come on Corvo, let's go".

As Louise and Corvo were on their way to the gate they happened to cross near Guiche and his 'girlfriend' Montmorency, who just so happened to be whispering sweet nothings to her. Guiche happened to notice Corvo, and in his overly flamboyant fashion said.

"Look Montmorency my love, its Louise the Zero and her plebian familiar, why don't you be a good familiar and get us some tea"

At this sentence Corvo turned to the insolent youth, and spoke "_Watch your tone with me insolent brat, or you WILL lose it"._

With these words Corvo returned to Louise's side, and was about to leave when Guiche decided to press his luck further.

"It seems this ignorant commoner doesn't know his place, it seems I have to teach him his place, I Guiche de Gramont challenge thee foolish commoner to a duel"+

At these words Louise rolled her eyes, this foolish bravado was no doubt an attempt to win Montmorency's favor again, and look good in the eyes of the other students, she was about to answer the little fool when Corvo beat her to it.

"_I accept"_

Louise was speechless and terrified, she wasn't scared for Corvo, and rather she was worried that they wouldn't be able to recognize the pieces when Corvo was done with Guiche.

Guiche continued, with a victorious look on his face" You will meet me 30 minutes from now in the Vestri Court commoner trash, and make sure you bring a casket" with that last boast Guiche walked off, leaving an amused Corvo and a worrying Louise.

…

20 minutes later, Vestri Court

A large group of students had gathered to watch the duel between Guiche and Louise's mysterious commoner familiar, with Guiche standing in the center of the court making loud boasts, and Corvo, silently standing at the very edge, looking much more menacing than the boy across from him.

Louise worriedly stood by Corvo's side, frantically asking him to not kill Guiche.

Guiche finally seemed to notice his opponent and began to proclaim loudly "It seems you aren't the coward I took you for, but if you ask for my forgiveness, I'll let you go unscathed"

Corvo's silently responded by unfolding his wicked looking sword and pointing it Guiche.

Guiche only laughed" You think your little pocket knife will harm me? You will soon find out why my runic name is Guiche the bronze"

With these words Guiche waived his rose-wand, and a single petal came off, touched the ground and formed a single bronze statue, heavily armored and armed with a wicked looking spear. The metal creation rushed towards Corvo, only to stop 10 feet away from him, and promptly fell into several pieces, it looked like it was cut cleanly at extreme speeds.

The students and Guiche were astounded, no one had even seen the mysterious familiar move, and not even Louise could see his movements.

Corvo turned to Louise "_This fight will be pointless for me, but you need the experience girl, take care of it him", _with these words Corvo turned and left the court.

But Guiche was not done "I'm not done here you vagrant! Come back at once!" with these words he summoned another bronze Valkyrie that rushed to Corvo while his back was turned.

Before the golem could even half the distance Louise raised her marked hand and released a void bolt, which imploded the metal construct and sent melted metal flying everywhere.

Everyone was speechless.

Louis the Zero had used magic.

Wand-less.

With no incantation

Guiche started to panic, not only had the commoner humiliated him, but Louise as well? He hastily summoned 5 more Valkyries, hoping to somehow win this now hopeless fight.

All the creations rushed towards Louise, who only raised her glowing hand, and made a slashing motion towards the oncoming enemies.

All five of the Valkyries were cut in half from what appeared to be high pressure blast of wind, and toppled over, Guiche nearly soiled himself; this amount of magical prowess was ungodly. The cowardly boy was about to flee for his life when suddenly Louise flickered into existence in front of him, and promptly slashed his face open with another wind blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!"

Guiche's pitiful cries of distress could be heard from across the school, as blood poured from the large cut marring his face inflicted on him by none other than Louise, who stood over him, preparing to end his life.

As Louise was about to launch a void bolt into his center, she stopped, and looked at the Mark on her hand. She was horrified, she quickly blinked to her room, locked the doors, and collapsed on her bed, sobbing. She came very close to killing Guiche, sure she didn't like him, but he never truly intended to hurt her, so why did she almost end his life?

Louise looked down on her still glowing mark, and promptly fell asleep, tears still coming down and staining her pillow.

Louise woke up in the middle of the night, seeing a disturbingly familiar sight, a shrine to the Outsider.

She walked up to the shrine, and the Outsider materialized before her, his eyes filled with their same cold amusement.

"**What interesting choices you make Louise, you dealt Guiche a wound that will never heal, in mind and body, for you did kill him, that would be the easy way out, nor did you let him go free. You have become very entertaining as the days go by….I expect this entertainment to continue.**

**But before I depart I will leave a gift for you, a name, Oreip, seek him out, his knowledge will prove to be useful to you as you continue to grow stronger.**

With these final words the Outsider departed, leaving young Louise with nightmares for the rest of her sleep.


End file.
